Very Tragic Story of Miss Morisato
by Kawaii-e
Summary: Ukyo, Rei, Nabiki, Skuld und Ryoko sitzten zusammen. Rei und Ukyo erzählen von Aika Morisato {Ich 'versuche' eine Darkfic zu schreiben... obs gelingt?}
1. Kap. 00: Legende & Vorwort

Ich sass im Zug, und da ist mir eine Idee gekommen, oder besser gleich eine Ganze Geschichte, die ich hiermit zu Papier, oder 

besser zur Festplatte bringe.

Name: Very sragic Story of Miss Morisato

Legende:

" "Jemand sagt etwas

' 'Jemand denkt etwas

* *Jemand geräuscht etwas

| |Datum

( )Wichtiger Kommentar des Autors

[ ]Halbwegs wichtiger Kommentar des Autors

{ }Sinnloser Kommentar des Autors

Benötigtes Vorwissen für diese Fanfic:

Ranma ½

Vorwort:

Bitte lasst mich allfällige Kritik wissen, damit ich es besser machen kann. (fanfic03@oelk.org )

100 ¥ ^= 1.40 CHF

100 DM ^= 75 CHF

1 € ^= 1.60 CHF

Wenn die von mir verwendeten Charas mir gehören würde, währe ich Millionär, aber das tut es nicht, und so verweise ich darauf hin, das sämtliche Charas nicht mir gehören.

Zum Nächsten Kapitel


	2. Kap. 01: See you later

Kapitel 1 Gewidmet an den Jusenkyo Touristenführer

Kapitel 1: Das Wiedersehen (See you later)

Konji Ukyo steht, mit ihrem Okonomiyaki-Verkäufer Outfit mit den vielen kleinen und der einen grossen Spatula an der Platte in 

Ihrem Restaurant und kocht Okonomiyaki.

Dies ist auf einem der Fotos an der Wand ihres Wohnzimmer's zu sehen. Denn dieses Bild stimmt nicht mehr mit Ukyo 

überrein, denn seit einigen Wochen ist ihr Restaurant geschlossen, aus einem simplen Grund: Sie ist Schwanger. Sie sitzt auf 

dem Sofa, am runden Glastisch. Auf diesem sind einige Blumen, Snacks und Tee.

Da klingelt es an der Türe, Ukyo steht auf und läuft zum Eingang, dort angekommen schaut sie durch den Spion und erblickt 

eine Junge Frau, etwa zwei Jahre jünger als sie. Sie ist auch etwas kleiner als Ukyo, und hat weisse Haut, einige Stränen ihrer 

kurzen blauen Haare sind über ihren roten Augen.

Ukyo öffnet die Türe.

Ukyo: "Hallo Rei!"

Rei: "Hallo Morisato-chan."

Ukyo tritt zur Seite und Rei tretet ein.

Rei: "Schon aufgetischt, ich habe dir doch gesagt du sollst auf mich warten!"

Ukyo: "Ich weiss, aber du kennst mich ja."

Rei sagt nichts darauf, die beiden setzten sich auf das Sofa, Rei nimmt eine Tasse Tee in die Hand und sippt daran. Setzt die 

Tasse wieder auf den Tisch, und beginnt zu sprechen.

Rei: "Und wie geht's deinem Baby?"

Ukyo: "Gut gut. Dr. Tofu meint das es in einem Monat so weit währe."

Rei: "Schön für dich, weiss ‚er' schon davon?"

Ukyo: "Nein, ‚er' ist immer noch auf diesem Trainingstrip mit Ryoga."

Rei: "Hätte ich ja wissen müssen."

Ukyo: "Wann haben sie gesagt kommen sie wieder zurück?"

Rei: "Erst nächsten Monat wieder."

*Ding-Dong*

Ukyo: "Das wird `Biki sein."

Ukyo möchte aufstehen, aber Rei verhindert das.

Rei: "Bleib du ruhig sitzen, ich gehe."

Ukyo bleibt schmollend auf dem Sofa sitzen.

Rei geht zur Türe und schaut durch den Spion, dort sieht sie eine Frau die etwa zwei Jahre älter als Ukyo ist, sie hat braune 

kurze Haare, und einen Geschäftsanzug an. Rei öffnet die Türe

Rei: "Hallo Tendo-chan"

Nabiki: "Hi Rei, ist Ukyo nicht da?"

Rei: "Doch doch, aber sie soll sich ausruhen."

Rei tretet zur Seite, um Nabiki hinein zu lassen. Schliesst die Türe wieder und geleitet Nabiki zum Sofa, diese setzt sich auf den 

Sessel vis-à-vis von Ukyo, Rei setzt sich wieder neben die Schwangere und Nabiki genehmigt sich eine Tasse Tee.

Nabiki: "Hi Ukyo, hast du in irgendeiner Weise zugenommen?"

Ukyo: "Hi `Biki. Wie meinst du zugenommen? Ach so. Jaja, meinem Baby geht's gut."

Nabiki: "Wo ist denn deine Tochter hin?`"

Ukyo: "Akane ist bei ihrer Freundin."

Nabiki: "Gut, dann können wir ja ohne Zwischenfälle Tee trinken."

Alle drei sippen an ihren Tassen.

Nabiki: "Was meinst du, wer wird als nächstes kommen?"

Rei: "Ich tippe auf Megami-sama."

Ukyo: "Ich denke auch das Skuld zuerst kommt."

Nabiki: "Wieso frage ich."

(Zu sich selbst): "Wieso müssen die sich immer einer Meinung sein? Da gibt es keine Wetteinnahmen."

*Ding-dong*

Rei: "Ich gehe!"

Rei geht zur Türe.

Nabiki: "Und? Ist dein Mann schon wieder zurück?"

Ukyo: "Nope, beide sind immer noch auf diesem Trainingstrip, die kommen voraussichtlich nächsten Monat wieder."

Nabiki: "Weiss er denn davon?" Sie deutet auf Ukyo's Bauch.

Ukyo: "Nope, das wird eine Überraschung."

Nabiki: "Ich nehme dann die Wetten entgegen wie er Reagieren wird."

Skuld: "Hallo zusammen!"

Ukyo: "Hallo Skuld!"

Nabiki: "Wieder mal unter den Sterblichen?"

Skuld: "Ich denke ja."

Skuld setzt sich auf das Sofa zwischen Ukyo und Rei.

Ukyo: "Jetzt fehlt ja nur noch eine Person."

Nabiki: "Du meinst aber nicht diesen Weltraumpiraten?"

Skuld: "Yeah! Ryoko kommt!"

*Ding-dong*

Ukyo: "Und sogar pünktlich!"

Rei steht auf und geht zur Türe, durch den Spion sieht sie eine Frau mit tyrkisen Haaren. Sie öffnet die Türe:

Rei: "Hallo Masaki-chan!"

Ryoko: "Hey Rei!"

Rei tritt zur Seite und Ryoko schwebt an ihr vorbei. Setzt sich neben Ukyo und nimmt eine Tasse Tee.

Ryoko: "Hey hey! Alle schon da?"

Ukyo: "Ja, wie es aussieht sind wir komplett."

Skuld: "Hi Ryoko!"

Nabiki: "Hallo Pirat!"

Ryoko: "Kannst du nicht mal aufhören mich so zu nennen, Geldmonster?"

Nabiki: "Wer ist hier das Monster?"

Die beiden stehen Stirn an Stirn und schreien sich Lautstark an.

Rei: "Tendo-chan, Masaki-chan, würdet ihr bitte aufhören?"

Skuld: "Skuld-Bombe!"

Ukyo hält Skuld's Arm fest.

Ukyo: "Nicht in meinem Haus."

Skuld steckt ihre Bombe schmollend wieder zurück, woher sie sie genommen hat.

Nabiki und Ryoko streiten sich immer noch Lautstark, alle Bitten von Rei nützten nichts. Ukyo steht auf und nimmt ihre grosse 

Spatula von der Wand und haut kräftig auf die Köpfe der zwei Streithennen.

*Bonk*

Nabiki und Ryoko liegen auf dem Boden, ihre eigenen Sterne zählend.

Skuld und Rei hiefen Ryoko wieder auf das Sofa, während sich Ukyo um Nabiki kümmert.

Ukyo: "Ok, bis die wieder zu sich kommen können wir ja mal die heutigen Themen durchgehen. Rei."

Rei kramt einen Laptop aus ihrer Tasche, stellt ihn auf den Tisch und öffnet ihn.

Rei: "Es sind folgende Traktanden aufgelistet: Keine."

Skluld: "Keine?"

Rei: "Keine!"

Ukyo(Murmelnd): "Keine Hoffnung..."

Skuld: "Keine Hoffnung? Wie meinst du?"

Rei: "Das ist eine Lange Geschichte." Rei blickt zu Ukyo, diese nickt nur. "Das war als Morisato-chan sechs jahre alt war."

-----------------------Flashback-----------------------

Wir sehen eine weite Wiese am Rande eines Waldes, Chibi-Ukyo sitzt mit Chibi-Ranma auf einem Ast.

Chibi-Ranma: "Ich habe Pops und dein Dad gestern reden hören.

Chibi-Ukyo: "Und was haben sie gesagt?"

Chibi-Ranma: "Pops möchte nicht mehr das ich mit dir zusammen bin, er sagt dies währe schlecht für mein Training, er möchte 

noch morgen abreisen."

Chibi-Ukyo: "Ich möchte aber nicht das du gehst!" Beginnt sie zu heulen.

Sie heult in seine Schulter, er legt ihr seine Arme um.

Chibi-Ranma. "Keine Angst, Ucchan. Ich werde das nicht zulassen!"

Chibi-Ukyo: "Ich *snif* will nicht das du gehst! *snif*"

--------------------Ende Flashback---------------------

Ukyo: "Am nächsten morgen war Ran-chan nicht mehr da."

Skuld: "*snif* Das ist ja so traurig. *snif*"

Ryoko: "Was ist hier traurig?"

Ukyo: "Ah, bist du wieder auf?" 

Ryoko: "Ja, das bin ich!"

Nabiki: "Denke nicht das du so einfach davon kommst!"

Ryoko: "Das musst gleich du sagen!"

Die beiden machen anzeichen um aufzustehen.

Ukyo: "Bleibt wo ihr seid!"

Skuld: "*snif* hört besser auf sie!"

Nabiki und Ryoko beruhigen sich wieder.

Nabiki & Ryoko: "Nachher bist du dran!"

Rei sippt an ihrem Tee, Skuld genehmigt sich einige Chips, Nabiki lehnt sich zurück und begutachtet die Bilder an der Wand, 

Ryoko lehnt sich ebenfalls zurück, macht aber nichts weiteres.

Ukyo: "Ich habe hier irgendwo noch Bilder von klein Ran-chan."

Alle anderen ausser Rei's Augenpaare sind auf Ukyo gerichtet.

Ukyo: "Möchtet ihr sie sehen?"

Nabiki: "Sicher!"

Ryoko: "Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst!"

Skuld: "Ja, ja, ja!"

Rei: "Ich hole sie mal."

Rei steht auf und geht zum Schrank an der gegenüberliegenden Wand der Fotos. Öffnet eine Schublade, und nimmt einen 

Karton hervor, mit vielen Fotos drinnen. Sie stellt den Karton auf den Tisch.

Ukyo nimmt sich den ersten Umschlag mit Fotos.

Ukyo: "Oh! Hier sieht man Ran-chan, wie er gerade eine meiner Okonomiyaki verspeisst."

Rei: "Denn Apetit hatte er schon damals?"

Ukyo: "Hai!, Oh, und dies ist Ran-chan im Training mit seinem Pops."

Ryoko: "Er konnte damals schon Kämpfen?"

Ukyo: "Ja, er war damals schon besser als ein normaler Mensch, und heute ist er einer der Besten!"

Rei: "Wenn nicht sogar der Beste!"

Ryoko: "Mich kann er sicher nicht besiegen!"

Rei: "Ach wircklich?"

Skuld: "Wer ist den dieser Typ mit dem Bandana?"

Rei: "Das ist Hibiki-kun, einer seiner einziger Freunde."

Das Teekränzchen schaut sich noch einige Bilder an, Ranma besiegt Ryoga, Ranma besiegt Ukyo, Ranma verliert gegen 

seinen Pops, weitere peinliche Fotos aus seiner Jugend bis:

Nabiki: "Wer ist denn das?"

Sie zeigt auf ein Foto von einem Teenager-Mädchen. Mit schwarzen langen Haaren, Brille und kruzem aber wohlgeformten 

Körperbau, sie trägt eine grünblaue Schuluniform und hat ihre Tasche in der Hand, was sehr auffällt ist, sie lächelt nicht.

Rei: "Das ist Aika Morisato."

Ryoko: "Steht sie in irgendeiner Beziehung zu dir?" fragt sie Ukyo.

Ukyo: "Ich bin mit ihr verheiratet."

Nabiki, Ryoko und Skuld erstarren zu Salzsäulen.

Nabiki: "Ich dachte das Frauen Männer heiraten."

Rei: "Dies ist eine länge und traurige Geschichte. All dies begann vor etwa 13 Jahren."

-----------------------Flashback-----------------------

Das Tal von Jusenkyo in China, drei Gestallten sind im Nebel zu erkennen, zwei Personen mit einem Rucksack mit allem drum 

und dran, sowie ein Chinese mit Uniform. Die zwei Personen mit den Rucksäcken sind Saotome Ranma und sein Vater Genma, 

der dritte ist der Jusenkyo Touristenführer (JT).

JT: Hier Sir! Ist legendäre Trainingsgelände von verwunschene Quelle."

Genma: "Bis du bereit, Ranma?"

Ranma: "Dieser Ort ist nicht sehr beindruckend!"

JT: "Ihr sehr seltsam, nein, Sir? Dieser Ort sehr gefährlich, heute niemand ihn benutzen. Ist mehr als Einhundert Quellen hier 

und jede hat eigene traurige Legende!"

Ranma und Genma hören nicht zu was der Touristenführer sagt, sondern springen auf die einzelnen Bambusstäbe, die aus den 

Quellen ragen.

Genma: "Ranma! Folge mir!"

JT: "Ah! Sir! Was ihr tun?"

Genma: "Ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen!"

Ranma: "So habe ich es gern!"

JT: "Bitte Sir! Sehr schlecht wenn sie fallen in Quelle!"

Die anderen beiden hören nicht mehr was der Toursitenführer sagt. Und Genma versucht Ranma mit einem Kick zu treffen, 

dieser weicht aber nach oben aus und befördert Genma mit einem Tritt in die Quelle unter ihm. Zuerst passiert nichts ausser 

das es blubbert, aber nach einigen Sekunden springt ein Panda aus der Quelle, mit einer Brille am Ohr. Ranma erstarrt vor 

schreck.

JT: "Dies sein Quelle von ertrunkene Panda! Es gibt traurige Legende, sehr Traurig von Panda der hier vor 2000 Jahren 

ertrinken!"

Ranma hat dies halb mitbekommen

JT: "Jetzt, wer immer fällt in Quelle nimmt gestalt an von Panda!"

Ranma: "Oh Nein!"

Der Panda kommt direkt auf Ranma zu.

Ranma: "Oh nein!"

Ranma konnter mit einem Kick.

Ranma: "Du erwähntest nie etwas..."

In diesem Moment schlägt der Panda mit der einen Forderpfote zu, und Ranma landet in einer weiteren Quelle.

JT: "Oooh! Nicht! Quelle von ertrunkene Mädchen! Es gibt traurige Legende, sehr traurige Legende über junges Mädchen, das 

hier in Quelle ertrunken, vor 5000 Jahren!"

Ein Rothaariges Mädchen taucht aus der Quelle auf.

JT: "Jetzt wer immer fällt in Quelle, nimmt Gestallt an von Junges Mädchen!"

Ranma öffnet seinen, oder besser ihren Gi, und entdeckt zwei wohlgeformte Brüste.

Ranma springt aus der Quelle und schlagt den Panda KO. Danach wendet sie sich wieder an den Touristenführer,

Ranma: "Konnten sie das nicht vorher sagen?"

JT: "Ich habe gesagt, aber Sir nicht hören wollen."

Ranma: "Gibt es wenigestens eine Heilung davon?"

JT: "Ich muss sie leider entäuschen, mir ist keine Heilung bekannt."

Ranma beginnt auf den Panda einzuschlagen.

Ranma: "Blöder Pops! Kannst du dich nicht VORHER! Informieren!"

Ranma kickt dem Panda gegen alle Körperteile, und schleudert ihn in die Luft, springt selber hoch und kickt das Fellknäuel 

wieder zurück zum Boden, unbglücklicherweise ist dort kein Boden, sondern eine Quelle, und der Panda fliegt auf einen 

Bambusstab zu, der Stab durchbohrt den Panda, und die Quelle wird rötlich.

Ranma: "Scheiss Pops! Das hast du jetzt davon!"

Der Toursitenführer macht sich aus dem Staub. Ranma kümmert sich nicht um ihn, packt die beiden Rucksäcke, und läuft dem 

Rand des Taales nach. Nach einiger Zeit sieht er ein weiterer Junge am Rand einer Quelle, der sich Waschen möchte.

Ranma: "HALT! STOPP! NICHT!"

Der junge schaut vor schreck auf, und landet in der Quelle.

Ranma: "Ja super!"

Er geht zur Quelle, und sieht ein kleines Schwarzes Ferkel darin schwimmen, er fischt es heraus, hält es sich vor das Gesicht.

Ranma: "Armes Schwein, du bist gerade verflucht worden, und es gibt leider keine Hopffnung auf Heilung."

Das Ferkel Quiekt und Grunzt, Ranma schaut sich das gelbschwarze Bandana an, das das Ferkel um den Hals hat.

Ranma: "Ryoga?"

Ende des ersten Kapitels.

Zum Nächsten Kapitel


	3. Kap. 02: Noch ohne Titel (In Progress......

Kapitel 2 Gewidmet an 

Kapitel 2: 

Ranma: "Ryoga?"

Das Ferkel nickt nur. Ranma stellt ihre Rucksäcke auf den Boden und leert sie aus.

Ranma: "Ryoga, versuche nicht wegzulaufen, ansonsten wirst du noch gegessen."

Das Schweinchen hat dies gehört, und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, wie sehr das Schweinchen auch Ranma hasste, er, oder 

besser sie hat recht.

Ranma durchsucht den Inhalt der drei Rucksäcke, und formiert diese neu, so das er das Wichtigste hat und diese in den 

grössten aller drei Rucksäcke tun kann, den Schirm von Ryoga nimmt er auch mit. Er nimmt Ryoga in die Hände und flüstert zu 

ihm.

Ranma(flüsternd): "Ich weiss das du mich hasst." Das Schwein beisst ihr in den Finger "Aber wir sitzen beide im selben Boot, 

der Verursacher des Ganzen, mein Pop, ist an einem dieser Bambusstäbe aufgespiesst."

Ryoga ist in einem Schockzustand und kann sich nicht rühren. Ranma nimmt Ryoga, und steckt ihn in eine Seitentasche.

Ranma: "Und bleib mir ja da drin, nicht das du verloren gehst!"

Ranma schaut über die Quellen und läuft auf den Hügel, auf dem Hügel blickt er zurück auf das Tal und erblickt den 

aufgespiessten Panda.

Ranma: "Sayonara, Saotome School of Anything goes Martial Arts."

(Denkend)'Bis ich eine Heilung gefunden habe… hoffentlich'

Ranma verlässt den Hügel in der entgegengesetzter Richtung von Jusenkyo.

---------------------Ende Flashback---------------------

Ryoko: "Wenn du aber mit ihr verheiratet bist, wie kannst du denn Schwanger sein?"

Ukyo: "Jetzt hör dir doch die Geschichte zu erst zu Ende an!"

Ryoko: "OK, OK, schon gut."

Rei: "Darf ich weitererzählen?"

-----------------------Flashback-----------------------

Wir sehen ein Mädchen mit knallroten Haaren, einem gelbschwarzen Bandana in den Haaren, einem Rucksack und einen roten 

Schirm darauf geschnallt durch die weiten Reisfelder Chinas waten. Ein Chinese, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einer 

weissen langen Robe und der dicksten Brille der dort arbeitet spricht sie an.

Chinese: "Hey sie! Was suchen sie hier?"

Ranma: "Entschuldigen sie, ich suchen Dorf Amazonen"

Chinese: "Ich kann sie hinbringen wenn sie möchten."

Ranma: "Das währe zu gütig."

Chinese: "Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Der Chinese packt seine Werkzeuge zusammen, und lässt diese verschwinden, Ranma überlegt sich, ob dies im Kampf nützlich 

währe. Wahrscheinlich schon.

Auf dem Weg zum Dorf beginnt der Chinese wieder mit reden.

Chinese: "Haben sie spezielle Gründe um das Dorf zu besuchen?"

Ranma: "Hai. Ja"

Chinese: "Sie sind Japanerin?"

Ranma zuckt zusammen beim Wort JapanerIN, sie ist es sich immer noch nicht so gewöhnt, als weibliches Lebewesen 

behandelt zu werden.

Ranma: "Ja."

Chinese: "Was führt sie denn nach China?"

Ranma: "Mein Pops und ich sind auf eine Trainingsreise gegangen."

Chinese: "Aha, Tut mir leid wenn ich frage, aber wo ist denn ihr ‚Pops'?"

Ranma: "Der ist nicht mehr."

Chinese: "Mein Beileid."

Ranma: "*Schweigt*"

Chinese: "Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Mu Tsu."

Ranma: "Mo .. Mu Tsa .. Mu Tsu..."

Mu Tsu: "Oh, ich vergass, ihr Japaner habt Probleme mit unseren Namen, nenn mich Mousse."

Ranma: "Mousse. Geht besser"

Mousse: "Sie haben sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt."

Ranma: "Oh, Gomen ne, ich bin Saotome Ranma"

Mousse: "Ranma 

(zu sich selbst) ‚Komischer Name für ein Mädchen'

".. wieso möchtest du in das Amazonendorf?"

Ranma: "Ich möchte die Dorfältesten um Hilfe bitten."

Mousse: "Oh, wir sind da!"

Vor Mousse und Ranma ist ein kleines Dorf, mit einigen Hütten mit Strohdächer. Das ganze Dorf ist mit einem Palisadenzaun 

umgeben, beim Eingang stehen zwei Kriegerinnen, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, OK, Axt, Bonbori und solche Sachen.

Die eine Amazone kommt auf Mousse zu.

Die eine Amazone: "Mu Tsu ist nicht bei der Arbeit? Und wer ist das?"

Mousse.: "Dies ist Ranma, sie hat mich nach dem Weg zum Dorf gefragt."

Die eine Amazone: "Und wie höfflich unsere Blindschleiche ist, begleitet er sie."

Die andere Amazone tretet zu Ranma.

Die andere Amazone: "Was willst du?"

Ranma: "Ich gerne Sprechen mit Dorfältesten."

Die andere Amazone: "Folgt mir!"

Ranma und Mousse gehen der anderen Amazone nach.

Die eine Amazone: "Mu Tsu, wir sprechen uns noch."

Mousse zuckt bei dieser Aussage zusammen.

Die andere Amazone geleitet Ranma und Mousse zur grossen Hütte in der Mitte. Die zwei Wächterinnen machen den Weg frei 

und Mousse und Ranma gehen hinein.

In der Hütte drin hat es drei Stühle mit hohen Beinen. Auf diesen Stühlen sitzen zwei schrumplige Gestalten, der rechte ist leer.

Die auf dem mittlere Stuhl: "Mu Tsu, was hast du diesmal angestellt?"

Mousse: "Nichts, werte Ku Lon."

Die auf dem linken Stuhl: "Wer ist sie?" Sie deutet auf den Rotschopf

Mousse: "Das ist Saotome Ranma, werte Mas Kara"

Ku Lon: "Und was willst du?"

Ranma: "Ihre Hilfe, werte Cologne"

Mas Kara: "Ausländerin huh?" sie hebt eine Augenbraue.

Ranma: "Hai, Ich komme aus Japan."

Cologne: "Und im welchen Bereich kann ich dir helfen?"

Ranma: "Flüche."

Cologne: "Mu Tsu, Mas Kara, wir würden dies gerne unter vier Augen besprechen."

Mousse und Mas Kara nicken und verlassen die Hütte. Mas Kara hüpft auf ihrem Holzstock.

Cologne kommt von ihrem Stuhl herunter und balanciert auf ihrem Holzstock in Augenhöhe vor Ranma.

Cologne: "Um was für einen Fluch handelt es sich?"

(Zu sich selbst) ‚Es ist aber nicht was ich denke das es ist?'

Ranma: "Jusenkyo"

Cologne's Gesicht wechselt zu einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

Cologne: "Tut mir leid, Ranma, aber wir können dir nicht helfen."

Ranma: "Also stimmte es das..."

Cologne: "Ja, leider, es gibt keine Heilung dafür."

Ranma's Hoffnung in den Augen verschwindet aus ihren Augen, und hinterlässt nur eine bittere Hoffnungslosigkeit. Cologne 

kann dies nicht ansehen, wie ein so junges Geschöpf die Hoffnung verliert zu leben. 

Cologne. "Ranma, ich biete dir etwas an, da wir sehr selten Besuch von ausserhalb bekommen, und noch weniger von Leuten 

mit friedlicher Absicht, gestatte ich's dir, hier bei uns Amazonen zu bleiben..."

Ranma schaut auf, mit den immer noch gleich leeren blauen Augen wie vorher.

Cologne: "Unter einer Bedingung."

Ranma schaut ihr in die Augen. Ohne Emotionsänderung.

Cologne: "Niemand darf von Jusenkyo erfahren und du musst zuerst gegen meine Urenkelin Xian Pu kämpfen."

Ranma: "Muss ich sie besiegen um bleiben zu können?"

Cologne. "Ich erwarte nicht das du gewinnst, aber je länger du gegen sie stand hälst, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, das du 

bleiben darfst."

(Laut aber nicht schreiend) "Xian Pu! Komm her!"

Ein gut gebautes Mädchen mit langen blau-violetten Haaren betritt die Hütte aus dem Hintereingang.

Xian Pu: "Du hast mich gerufen Urgrossmutter."

Cologne: "Du wirst gegen sie kämpfen"

Dreht ihren Kopf zu Ranma: "Ranma, mach dich bereit."

Ranma zieht ihren Rucksack aus, und legt ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden an der Wand. Xian Pu begibt sich in Kampfposition, 

Ranma steht gegenüber von ihr, ebenfalls in Kampfposition. Cologne bemerkt das Leben in ihren Augen.

Cologne(denkend): ‚Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das sie besser ist als sie vorgibt zu sein.'

Xian Pu: "Dich mach ich fertig!"

Cologne: "Urenkelin, der Kuss des Todes zählt nicht, es ist nur ein Kräftemessen."

Xian Pu: "Die hat keine Chance gegen mich!"

Cologne: "Das denke ich auch, aber man weiss nie."

Ranma: "Können wir beginnen?"

Cologne: "Sicher, Los"

Xian Pu nimmt ein Bonbori aus dem Nirgendwo in jede Hand, und stürzt sich auf Ranma, diese weicht ihr aus, Xian Pu versucht 

es mit diversen Kicks und Schlägen mit den Bonbori, aber Ranma weicht entweder aus, oder Blockt ab.

Xian Pu: "Greif an!"

(Denkend): ‚Die ist besser als gedacht'

Cologne(denkend): ‚Sie ist gut, und schnell'

Ranma hat es irgendwie verstanden, was Xian Pu gesagt hat und verpasst ihr einen Kick ins Gesicht, die junge Amazone fliegt 

durch die Hütte in die Wand. Rappelt sich auf und rennt auf Ranma zu.

Cologne: "Stopp!"

Xian Pu hält sofort inne, wie auch Ranma.

Cologne: "Ranma, du bist gut, du darfst hier bleiben und eine von uns werden."

Xian Pu: "Wie? Die bleibt hier?"

Cologne: "Wir können gute Kämpferinnen gebrauchen, die Musk sind zu lange ruhig gewesen."

Ranma: "Danke für ihr Angebot, aber ich muss leider passen."

Cologne schaut Ranma nur ungläubig an, wer will schon nicht eine Amazone werden?

Ranma wendet sich zu Xian Pu.

Ranma: "Shampoo, danke für diesen Kampf, ich werde später zurückkommen um nochmals gegen dich zu Kämpfen."

Shampoo: "Ich heisse Xian Pu Shampoo nimmt Herausforderung an."

Cologen: "Schade das du nicht bei uns bleiben möchtest, aber ich freue mich, dich wieder zu treffen, Shampoo wird bis dahin 

gut trainiert haben."

Ranma legt sich ihren Rucksack um.

Ranma: "Auf wiedersehen."

Und mit diesen Worten verlässt sie das Dorf.

Xian Pu: "Ich werde sie umbringen!"

Cologne: "Das lässt du schön bleiben. Du hättest keine Chance gegen sie."

(Zu sich selbst): Von wo kenne ich diesen Kampfstil?"

---------------------Ende Flashback---------------------

Nabiki: "Amazonen, woher kenne ich die...?"

Ryoko: "Haben die irgendetwas mit Amazon.com zu tun?"

Rei: "Die betreiben dies."

Skuld: "Wie geht's weiter?"

Rei: "Saotome-chan hat die Provinzen Chinas verlassen und ist einen Monat nach dem Unglück in Jusenyo in der Hauptstadt 

von diesem Land, Peking angekommen"

-----------------------Flashback-----------------------

Wir sind in Peking, ein rothaariges Mädchen mit Rucksack auf dem Rücken und einem kleinen schwarzen Ferkel in den Armen 

läuft durch den Markt.

Junge1: "Hey! Schau dir mal diese Sexbombe an!"

Junge2: "Die hat garantiert einen Schrank von Freund!"

Junge1: "Aber versuchen kann man es ja mal, dieses rote Haar!"

Der Junge geht auf den Rotschopf zu.

Junge1: "He Kleine! Wie wär's mit uns beiden?"

Rotschopf: "Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Junge1: "Unantastbar, ich liebe das!"

Der Junge versucht den Rotschopf am Arm zu packen, diese ist aber schneller und Sekunden später liegt der Junge bewusstlos 

am Boden.

Rotschopf: "Ich habe gesagt du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen"

(zum Ferkel): "Schon der fünfte heute, an was kann das liegen?"

Ferkel: "Quee! (Haarfarbe)"

Rotschopf: "Meinst du?"

Das Ferkel nickt nur, der Rotschopf steuert den nächsten Barbier an.

Barbier: "Guten Tag die Dame, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

(Zu sich selbst) ‚Hat die eine schöne Haarfarbe.'

Rotschopf: "Können sie meine Haare schwarz färben?"

Barbier: "Ich finde es schade das sie dies möchten, aber der Kunde ist König"

---------------------Ende Flashback---------------------

Ryoko: "Was ist an roten Haaren so speziell?"

Rei: "Es ist sehr selten unter Asiaten."

Ryoko: "Washu hat ja auch rote Haare."

Ukyo: "Rei, ignoriere sie und fahre fort."

-----------------------Flashback-----------------------

In den weiten Reisfeldern von China sehen wir ein Zelt, davor ein kleines Lagerfeuer, auf diesem köchelt eine Bohnensuppe. Neben dem Feuer sind zwei Gestallten zu erkennen, ein kleines Ferkel mit einem gelbschwarzen Halsband, und ein Mädchen mit schwarzen langen Haaren und einem Gelbschwarzen Band darin. Beide schauen in das Feuer und warten offentsichtlich darauf das, das Essen fertig ist.

Mädchen: "Bohnen, Bohnen, nichts als Bohnen, sind dies den die einzigen haltbaren Nahrungsmittel?"

Das Ferkel qiekt nur.

Mädchen: "Du hast ja recht, Ryoga-chan, besser dies als gar nichts."

-------------------------Flash-------------------------

Monate später in den Strassen von Tokyo, wir sehen wieder das Mädchen, eine weiterer Herr öffnet die Türe hinter ihr und wirft einen Rucksack ihr hinterher.

Herr: "Wir akzeptieren keine Haustiere!"

Er knallt die Türe zu.

Mädchen: "Das einzige Angebot in der Zeitung das günstig genug war."

Das Mädchen sitzt da, schüttelt den Kopf, und nimmt eine Zeitung aus ihrem Rucksack und schaut in den Imobilienteil. Ihr Ferkel klettert aus dem Rucksack und schaut ihr zu.

Mädchen: "Zu teuer, zu Teuer, keine Haustiere, zu Teuer, zu Teure, keine Haustiere, Ausland, zu Teuer, Gut!"

Sie zeigt mit ihrem Finger auf ein Inserat, ohne irgendwelche Emozionen im Gesciht. Das Ferkel klettert über ihren Arm zur Anzeige, und liest sie.

Studentenwohnheim Nerima hat noch freie Zimmer, Bis zu einem Stubenreinen Haustier je Zimmer, 1'000 ¥ der Monat, Telefon...

Ferkel (Zu sich selbst): ‚Wenn sie dies nicht nimmt, dann weiss ich auch nicht weiter.'

(Laut): "Quiek!"

Mädchen: "Die nehmen wir, ich hoffe die sind Toleranter als die hier."

Das Mädchen deutet mit dem Kopf auf das Haus hinter ihnen.

-------------------------Flash-------------------------

Das Mädchen steht mit ihrem Rucksack auf dem Rücken vor einem drei stöckigen Haus. Sie schaut auf den Zeitungsausschnitt in ihren Händen, schaut wieder zum Haus auf.

Mädchen: ‚Hier muss es sein.'

Sie öffnet das Gartentor und geht zur Türe, klingelt beim Schild: "Hauswart".

Einige Sekunden später öffnet sich die Türe, eine ältere Dame steht im Türramen.

Dame: "Guten Tag, sie müssen Morisato Aika sein?"

Das Mädchen nickt.

Dame: "Treten sie ein. Sie waren die erste von vielen die sich für das eine freie Bett gemeldet haben, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Die Dame tritt zur Seite, um Aika ins Haus zu lassen.

Dame: "Sie sehen ja aus, wie lange waren sie auf der Strasse?"

Aika reagiert nicht auf ihre frage.

Dame: "So, da währen wir, Zimmer 5."

Sie schliesst die Türe auf und tretet mit Aika ein.

Die Wohnung ist sehr karg eingerichtet. Von der Türe aus sieht man den kleinen Wohnraum mit Küche, zwei Betten an den Wänden, ein Fenster, neben der Küchenwand hat es eine Türe, die offensichtlich zum Bad führt.

Dame: "Falls sie irgendetwas brauchen, ich bin in meiner Wohnung."

Die Dame möchte den Raum verlassen, dreht sich aber im Türrahmen nochmals um.

Dame: "Bevor ich es noch vergesse, sie leben mit Ayanami-san zusammen. Sie ist auch so ruhig wie sie." 

Und mit diesen Worten schliesst sie die Türe.

Aika setzt ihren Rucksack zu boden und setzt sich auf das Bett, das ihrer Meinung nach nicht benutzt ist. Kaum hat sie sich jedoch hingelegt, öffnet sich die Eingangstüre wieder.

Dame: "Wie vergesslich von mir, hier sind noch die Schlüssel für diese Wohnung, ich lege sie auf den Tisch, ja?"

Aika nickt nur.

Dame: "Ach ja, mein Name ist Hinako!"

Und mit diesen Worten verlässt sie die Wohnung zum zweiten mal.

Aika legt sich wieder hin und starrt an die Decke.

-------------------------Flash-------------------------

Ein Mädchen in einer grünblauen Schuluniform geht auf das uns von vorher bekannten dreistöckigen Haus zu. Sie öffnet das Gartentor und geht auf den Eingang zu, als sie gerade am Eingang engekommen ist, stürzt ihr Frau Hinako entgegen.

Hinako: "Hallo Ayanami-san, ab heute hast du eine Mitbewohnerin."

Ayanami: "Mitbewohnerin?"

Hinako: "Ja, Moirsato-san, ihr werdet sicher gut miteinander auskommen, sie ist auch so ruhig wie du."

Ayanami: "Morisato-san?"

Noch nicht fertig, das heisst dieses Kapitel wird noch länger.


End file.
